An Adventure at the Zoo
by Stephenlongboard
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth to the zoo, and stange events unfold. But why did Percy take her there in the first place. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and first story ever so hopefully you guys will like it.

Percy's pov.

Today started out as a great day. I woke up, showered and called my girlfriend Annabeth to make sure we were still on for our date later today. What was this date you might ask. Well I was taking her to the zoo to see her favorite animal, owls. It was her birthday and we were going to go straight to Camp half blood later that day. Everything was perfect. Well that just shows how fast things can turn around.

Annabeth's pov.

"ring ring" the door bell rang. "Coming" I yelled over Percy's enthusiastic ringing.

As I open the door he says "happy birthday wise girl" and wraps me in a quick hug. As he pulls back I ask, "where are we headed" because he stubbornly insides on it being a surprise and I hate not knowing things.

" You'll see" Percy smirks.

We get in his car and he starts driving, as we near where ever he's taking me he tells me to cover my eyes, I do and he kisses me quickly before parking the car.

"Open your eyes Annabeth"

Percy's pov.

The smile that spread on her face was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I could stare at it for ages.

"You ready" I ask.

"you bet seaweed brain"

At that point I though that nothing could ruin this day, I was wrong, and right at the same time.

Authors note-

Im sorry its so short right now but i swear ill update constantly. I hope you like this so far, I'm going to try and update weekly at the latest but hopefully much sooner.. Since this is my first story ever any feedback would be awesome, thanks:)

Stephenlongboard


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy pov.

My fingers intertwined with Annabeth's and as I gazed over at her golden curls she noticed my stare,  
"did that seaweed in your brain clog something" she smirked, "cause it looks like your brain just stopped".  
Ya, that's my girlfriend for you.  
The lady that we got the tickets from was a nice older lady and she smiled as she told us the new exhibits to come and the rules of the park while she handed us a map. I told her thank you and we started to make our way to the first exhibit on the list, the lions.

Annabeth's pov.

As we watched the lions eat their lunch of some frozen meat. Percy asked, " so what do you want to eat cause I'm starving."

"Really Percy, we're watching lions eat their bloody lunch and you want to eat... "

"come on wise girl, I'm starving" he shrugged.

I proceeds to tell him he was not actualy starving according to the actual definition of starving, but his eyes glazed over like normal and I stoped.

"fine" I said, " I want hot dogs"

"Great" he said as he pulled out the map and started walking towards the food area.

Percy pov.

I should have know that the food areas are always the area for monster attacks. At hover dam, at camp when the hellhound changed in during breakfast,( that ended up as Nico's idea of a prank, really Nico, I almost peed my pants) and many other times.

It started out normal as we walked up to the hot dog stand and asked for some hot dogs.

A deep raspy voice said, "would that be, 'ssssss' Pegasus quarter pound or minotar size 'sss' "

I looked at Annabeth and she looked back at me, I mouthed out a countdown as I drew riptide, 3, 2, 1,  
G- and then the stand exploded. I heard Annabeth's voice cry out in pain as my head hit the concrete and I was knocked out.

Stephenlongboard


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
First of all thanks to MistFloo, jayceep123, and kelseyPJHP1997 for following my story, I means alot guys. Next, how am I doing on the story so far, do you guys want me to put anything specific in? If so review or PM me. Thanks so much and enjoy :).

Percy's pov.

Smoke fills the air and there is screaming...everywhere. As I push myself to my feet, I see Annabeth's knife and her purse laying on the ground a few feet from where I stood, but where was she?

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

What happened, I can move my arms, my legs, but were am I. I hear that same voice again. And footsteps coming closer.

* * *

Percy pov.  
"ANNABETH"  
Where was she? I run over and pick up her things and start running toward the screams. I know, real smart of me, but I figured that Annabeth would be wherever the monster was so I went thar way.

I ram around the corner to find, my old friend, the minotar. His eyes glowed with passionate hate as he look at me, then he lowered his head and charged. And that's when the flashbacks started.  
*"run Percy" cried my mom. I ran up the hill with Grover, afraid, but at the same time determined to protect my mom.*

(present) I dove out of the way and swung riptide at the minotar as he barreled b past.

*(flashback) Grover lay on the ground and I prayed that he wouldn't make any noise. As the minotar charged me, I stood my ground and stabbed him with his own horn.*

(present) The minotar turned and I stabbed him at the base of the neck and he started to disolve, as he disintegrated, he said, "you may kill me, but we will make you suffer. He have her."

Annabeth. They had Annabeth. My world started to crumble.

*(flashback) "Your cute when your worried"

"not funny wise girl" I said as I looked down at my best friend, an maybe more than best friend. "you can't die on me, I still owe you."

(scene change but still in flashback)

we sat together at a table in the dinning pavilion, "I am never going to make things easy for you seaweed brain" and then she kissed me.*

(present)  
I was going to find Annabeth, because she couldn't die on me, not before I could reveal to her the real reason for this trip to the zoo. The thing that would cash in that IOU from so long ago.

I started to run, then stoped, I need help to find her, so it was time to call in some back up. I reached into Annabeth's purse and took out her phone. Dialed in the number and waited for my cousin to pick up.  
"hello" said Nico's familiar voice,  
"its Percy," I said "someone's captured Annabeth and I need your help to find her"  
"ok, I'll be right there" he said before appearing out of the shadows.  
It was time to find my girlfriend.

Stephenlongboard


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I know you people are reading this story... Please review and tell me what you think... After this chapter, you should all have an opinion about if you like what's going on our if you want just fluffy Percabeth. The Percabeth will come soon. I promise:)

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

He stepped into the room. His blood red cloak hid his face as a familiar voice spoke, "miss me Annabeth".  
It was Luke.

* * *

Percy's pov.

Nico and I when back to the place that the hotdog cart exploded and started searching for clues. The area was scorched. All the plants were dead and the concrete blacked. It looked like pictures of boomed towns form my WWII history book. My eyes started to tear up as I searched for any sign of my Annabeth. I had to find her, I couldn't even think of life without her. We have been through two wars together, I am not about to lose her now. We have survived the titans, the giants, betrayals from our friends, and we have always found eachother. We were ment to be.

"hey Percy, quick over here."

My heart leapt as Nico called me. I sprinted over to where he squatted examining something on the ground.

"what is it?" I asked.

"Its blood and boot-prints, Annabeth was dragged this way."  
-

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

"Luke please," I pleaded, "let me go."

"no", he growled, "I have a use for you. You will be the bait for Percy so I can kill him and have my revenge."

"Luke, your good, you died a hero!"

"Yes, but I need revenge, Percy was everything I wanted to be and was denied. He will die to prove to the goods I am the greatest."  
-

* * *

Percy's pov.

Nico and I sprinted along the trail Nico found. Ahead of us we could see a faint glow of light in a boarded up exhibit.  
"in there" Nico pointed.  
"ok," I whispered back, on my count, one, two, THREE!"  
and we burst into the room. The first thing I saw was Annabeth chained to the far wall, and then, two late I saw a hooded figure in the corner. That figure was already throwing back his hood as he spoke, "Hello Percy, I think you made your finnal mistake."  
Luke!

Stephenlongboard


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
Thanks to Hunter of Artemis 140 for following and favoriting.

Percy pov.

Two thoughts crossed my mind, one: Luke was supposed to be dead, I watched him die, and two: where was Nico.

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

I silently screamed when Percy came in, because one, I was so glad to see him, and two, I did not want him here. I didn't want him to die. And even though he was an excellent swordsman, Luke was better.  
"let her go Luke." Percy snarled.  
"let's make a deal," Luke offered, "A duel to the death. If I win, Annabeth dies, if you win, well I'll be dead."  
I started to cry as they both drew their swords.

* * *

Nico pov.  
I was about to run I with Percy when I realized after all the times we fought monsters together, that Percy never scouted out his enemy before a fight. Which ment he was sup-prized a lot.  
I decided to materialize behid the building and sneak in to attack the enemy from behind. As I came out of the shadows, I drew my sword and started to search for a back door. After a few moments of searching, I found one, only to find it locked. One nice thing about being a demigod is that you always have a weapon that can cut through locks like butter. I slashed through the lock and opened the door. There was the sound of a furious swordfight up ahead so I was able to run without being heard to the back of the room. And I saw a man that should have been dead, a man I knew was dead because I was there at his judgement in the underworld. Luke. Anger boiled up in me, because being the son of the lord of the dead, I took it as a personal offense when people cheat death. I was going to kill him.

* * *

Percy pov

I was losing. Luke was good. And it felt like lava in my heart when I glanced over at Annabeth and saw that she realized it to. The fates were cruel. I knew that I had to end the fight quickly or I would tire and Luke would kill me, and then Annabeth.  
In desperation I stabbed at him, but he judged swatted my sword out of my hand. He kicked me into the wall and lowered his sword to the small of my back. I knew I was seconds from dieing. I whispered to Annabeth, "I love you"  
Luke raised his sword...

Authors note... Well what will happen, well actualy I know, but you guys don't :P so review please and I'll post it soon:)

Stephenlongboard


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Percy's pov.

I saw Luke raise his sword, and then start the stab that would end my life. As the sword was about to hit my Achilles spot there was a loud shout from Nico that raised a column of dark stone that struck Luke, causing him to drop his sword and fly into a wall.

"YOU...THOUGHT...THAT...YOU...COULD...CHEAT...DEATH!" cried Nico, eyes blazing. He strode over to where Luke was struggling to rise and with one motion caused Luke to be pulled into Tartarus.  
"sorry I took so long," he said simply.

"forget that, thanks for the help." I said

I ran over to Annabeth and cut her chains. She flung herself into my arms and I just held her. We had been through enough for me to know what she was thinking. She wasn't worried about dieing, she was terrified of being separated from me by death. She pulled back and I rested my forehead on hers.  
"I will never leave you, ever." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

I silently cried while he held me. I cried because I loved him so much and I thought he was going to die, and because he was still alive and I never wanted to let him go.  
"I will never leave you, ever" he whispered.  
I tightened my grip around him as if that would keep him with me forever. We stood up and Percy walked over to Nico and asked him something to quiet for me to hear. Nico glanced at me and then back at Percy. He nodded to Percy and then materialized into shadow.  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
"You'll see" he answered.

Authors note- well this is the second from last chapter. Do you wanna find out what Percy asked Nico and how it relates to Annabeth, REVIEW :)

Stephenlongboard


	7. Chapter 7, the end

Chapter 7- A Question.

Nico's pov.

I was so happy for Percy and Annabeth when I heard Percy's request. I formed right to the store I remembered and walked in.

* * *

Percy's pov.

"Do you still want to see the owls, Annabeth?"

"Percy, do you really think that the best thing to do after all this happen?"

"Ya"

"You are such a seaweed brain, fine let's go"

We walked hand in hand to the owl exhibit. I knew her favorite animal was the owl, so I knew how much she was enjoying herself right now.

"do you know how much I love it when you smile?" I said.  
"hahaha I'm guessing a lot. Well your lucky, because you make me smile when your around."

* * *

Nico's pov.

As I looked through the glass in the store to find what Percy wanted I chuckled to myself. "it took him long enough."

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

Percy and I were just idly chatting when Nico stepped out of the shadows. I hate it when he does that. He handed Percy some small object and patted him on the back and then looked at me expectantly.  
"Percy, what is going on?"  
And he replied, "Annabeth, you were the first other halfblood that I ever met and I knew from the moment I met you we would be friends. But after the Titan war I realized that you were more than a friend and we became much closer. Then, after Juno took my memories, the only person I could remember was you and you keep me fighting to find you. When I found you, I swore I would never lose you again. So when you were about to fall into Tartarus, I had no hesitation as to wether I should fall with you or not. I knew I needed to." he took a breath. "while we were in Tartarus together, you werethe only thing that keep me going. The hope of life with you after we escaped. When we stopped Gaia, we were still together and I knew then that I had one question for you, I just didn't know the right time to ask. So, the reason I asked you to come her was because I need you in my life forever."  
He got down in one knee and I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.  
He continued, " Annabeth Chase," he held out a small Diamond ring set in silver, "Will you marry me?"

I tackled him with a hug and kissed him. "Ofcorse Percy"

I felt giddy inside. I was going to marry my best friend, my boyfriend, my love.

Authors note... And it's over :) I want to thank everyone who has supported me while I was writing this story. Also, should I write a short epilogue or keep it like this. Please review and tell me how you like the ending. Thanks for reading.

Stephenlongboard


	8. Authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm back and I wanna announce that I'm gonna be starting a new story soon. It's percabeth, so you should all like it. Special thanks to ****MistFloo**** for helping me formulate this great idea. The story will be out soon so check it out :) thanks **

**stephenlongboard**


	9. Realy important AN

**Ok everyone, I've decided, IM GONNA DO ALOT OF ONESHOTS:) hope you guys enjoy:) all Percabeth, but I need help, I need ideas. Pm or review your ideas or things you want to see in my oneshots and I'll make it happen :) thanks you guys**


	10. Epilogue

Hey guys, my **epilogue** is out as a oneshotCheckout out my profile to read it:) thanks for all your support guys. I couldent have done it without you!


End file.
